


будут скучать по нас

by Artemis_Evans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Evans/pseuds/Artemis_Evans
Summary: порой окраины будут скучать по нам





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> сборник драбблов, связанных между собой и нет  
> постепенно будет пополняться
> 
> вдохновлялась песней найтивыход - будут скучать по нам

Стив смотрит исподлобья на то, как Баки закусывает нижнюю губу, как улыбается клиентке напротив, как подает кофе в картонных стаканчиках, и опускает смущенно голову. В лицо ветер холодный дует, и он морщится, кутается в пальто, чтобы теплее, дует на замерзшие руки и продолжает рисовать портрет на заказ. Девушка напротив усиленно старается не двигаться, а Стив не менее усиленно пытается не пялиться на парня в кофейне.

Стив остается без обеда и ужина сегодня, но он уж точно не пропадет. Сегодняшний заработок он отложит на новый мольберт, но в мечтах он идет в эту кофейню и заказывает горячий кофе у этого Баки. Его зовут так, уверен он, так друзья его называли, но Стив не уверен, может ли он так звать его. Не осмелится.

В мечтах он рисует не эту девушку, а Баки. Баки, варящего кофе, Баки, улыбающегося новой клиентке — и Стив чуть-чуть ревнует даже, Баки в лучах утреннего солнца, Баки, укрытого одной лишь простынею. В мечтах они вдвоем блуждают, как тени, в маршрутках и в метро, и тонкие пальцы Стива охватывают ладонь Баки — это правильно, определенно.

В один осенний вечер — когда Нью-Йорк начинает готовиться к Хэллоуину, и кажется, что в атмосфере праздника все возможно — Стив решает оставить мольберт, зайти в эту кофейню и наконец-то заказать у Баки кофе. Вряд ли все будет как в этих голливудских фильмах, где герои влюбляются с первого взгляда и живут после долго и счастливо, потому что Стив уже влюблен и не взаимно. Но все же.

Он заходит в помещение, и после холодной улицы тепло этого места кажется даром божьим. Ему кажется, что люди вокруг косятся на него, потому что на нем потертая парка и порванные конверсы, а все руки в красках, и идея прийти сюда кажется не очень удачной. Баки улыбается ему из-за прилавка, и Стив, смущенно опуская голову, подходит к нему и заказывает американо без молока и с сахаром. Он понимает, что эта улыбка Баки обращена не к нему, не к Стиву Роджерсу, а к еще одному посетителю.

Пока Стив решается заговорить с ним, к Баки радостно подлетает девушка и целует его. Он помнит эту девушку, в его скетче остались зарисовки ее портрета. Баки смеется заливисто, треплет девушку по волосам, шепчет что-то на ухо, и сердце Стива ухает в пятки. Он опускает голову, сует руки в карманы в поисках мелочи, чтобы расплатиться и свалить побыстрее отсюда, потому что ему так стыдно и обидно. Баки подает стаканчик с кофе Стиву и с интересом рассматривает парня напротив, но Стив даже не поднимает взгляда, просто берет стакан и выходит.

На улице ветер дует прямо в лицо, и город, украшенный к празднику, не кажется уже таким красивым и атмосферным. Стив обжигает язык кофе и знает, что сегодня он будет опять рисовать Баки, несмотря на то, что в этом и смысла особого-то нет.


	2. 2.

_В помещении душно, громкая музыка бьет из колонок, и Стив на самом деле не понимает, что он здесь забыл. Хотя, если быть точнее, он старается убедить себя в том, что не понимает. Стив проводит в этом клубе уже несколько выходных, забиваясь в самый угол с каким-то напитком в руках. И каждый вечер он старательно выискивает глазами Баки, потому что знает, что тот часто бывает здесь._

_И в этот раз Стиву везет, потому что он замечает знакомую ссутулившуюся фигуру возле барной стойки. Во рту мгновенно становится сухо, и Стив не знает, что ему сейчас нужно сделать. Он проталкивается через толпу, боясь потерять из виду Баки, и он все еще не уверен в том, что не ошибся._

_Стив идет к нему словно целую вечность и когда же наконец-то доходит, то у него нет сил даже слова сказать, не то что коснуться его. Но он берет себя в руки и кладет свою руку на плечо Баки. Тот разворачивается к нему, и на губах мужчины появляется знакомая ухмылка. Стиву кажется, что его грудной клетки недостаточно, чтобы удержать его сердце, так и рвущееся наружу. Все, что он может выдавить из себя, это тихое «Привет», которое наверняка пропадает в громкой музыке._

_Но Баки понимает и говорит: «Ну привет», прежде чем положить свою руку Стиву на шею и притянуть к себе для глубокого поцелуя. ___

__

__Стив просыпается один в холодной бруклинской квартире._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Смотря из окна своей комнаты на улицы Бруклина, Стив часто раздумывает над тем, насколько он одинок. Кутается в плед и лишь мечтает о том, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь согрел теплом его маленькую квартиру, в которой так холодно. В руках он часто держит стаканчик из кофейни и иногда наливает туда свой растворимый кофе. Глупость, думает Стив, но у него есть хоть такая связь с Баки.

Стив продолжает ходить в свободное время на ту улицу, где работает Баки, чтобы порисовать портреты людей. Для него это неплохой заработок, и с учетом того, что скоро ему снова платить за квартиру, Стив часами проводит на улице, рисуя желающих. Такая работа грозит для него как минимум простудой, и ему лишь остается молиться, чтобы пережить эту зиму. 

Сегодня Стив вновь сидит на холодной скамейке и рисует семейную пару с ребенком. Они выглядят настолько счастливыми, что Стив в один момент понимает, что завидует им. Он и забыл, каково это, быть нужным кому-то. В голову приходит мысль о Баки, и Стив смотрит в сторону кофейни, но не находит его за стойкой.

А потом поднимает голову и видит Баки рядом с собой. 

Он улыбается ярко паре, и Стив не может отвести взгляда от каждого его движения. Баки, кажется, что-то говорит ему, но он не слышит до тех пор, пока мужчина напротив чуть ли не насильно сует в руку стаканчик с горячим кофе. 

\- Стив, ты скоро простудишься так, - смеется Баки, словно они знакомы целую вечность, и Стив понятия не имеет, откуда он знает его имя. Однако, когда он наконец решается заговорить с ним, Баки уходит обратно в кофейню. Девушка, провожая взглядом мужчину, понимающе хмыкает и что-то шепчет своему мужу. Стив смущенно потирает шею и отпивает кофе, пока тот не остыл на холоде.

И лишь придя вечером домой, он понимает, что Баки запомнил не только его имя, но и то, что пьет он американо с сахаром и без молока. 

Стиву кажется, что эту зиму он как-нибудь да и переживет.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, Стив курит, и че вы мне вообще сделаете, я в другом городе.
> 
> Стив слушает песню "The Kids" Charlotte Cardin. Очень рекомендую ее песни. Она богиня.

Атмосфера Нью-Йорка насквозь пропитана Рождеством, чудесами, связанными с ним, и легкими надеждами на лучшее будущее. Люди вокруг Стива смеются, бегут, кружатся, и все они искренне радуются празднику, что Стиву становится немного завидно. Он потерял это чувство праздника в одну ночь предрождественскую ночь, когда его мама умерла. Именно тогда он остался практически один.

Наташа в течение дня периодически пишет ему, предлагая встретить Рождество вместе с ней и Клинтом, но Стиву сегодня не хочется видеть шумную компанию друзей, даже несмотря на то, что он сильно любит их. Он отказывается, и Наташа отстает, напоследок написав ему, что Стиву в любой момент будут рады. Он надеется на это.

Сидеть в холодной квартире одному невыносимо, и под вечер Стив решает прогуляться. Однако, выйдя на улицу, он понимает, что это была не самая лучшая идея, но и возвращаться обратно ему теперь не хочется. Он надевает наушники и, включив новый альбом Шарлотты Кардин, просто бредет по улицам, не глядя, лишь пару раз останавливаясь, чтобы сфотографировать людей или украшение. Позже он выложит фотографии в Инстаграм, чтобы создать хоть какую-то видимость интересной жизни. Глупости, но меньше всего Стив хочет, чтобы кто-то знал о его подавленном состоянии.  
Ноги сами приносят Стива на до боли знакомую улицу, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Стиву кажется, что он найдет дорогу к Баки даже будучи слепым. Парень замедляет шаг и идет в сторону кофейни, думая, что уж в эту ночь заслужил немного горячего и вкусного кофе. Однако, понимает Стив, заведение закрыто, и от этого ему почему-то становится обидно. Баки наверняка сейчас дома, с семьей, с девушкой, празднует Рождество как все остальные люди. Не как Стив.

Он разворачивается и собирается идти обратно, когда замечает в переулке за кофейней какое-то движение. Стив прищуривается и в свете фонаря видит Баки, кутающегося в свое черное пальто. Словно завороженный, Стив идет к нему, внимательно разглядывая его, надеясь сохранить этот момент в своих воспоминаниях, чтобы позже нарисовать сотни и сотни скетчей. Поднятый ворот пальто, клетчатый шарф, острые скулы, снег на небрежно собранных в пучок волосах. Втягивающиеся щеки, когда мужчина делает затяжку.  
Когда Стив подходит, Баки поворачивается к нему и, облокотившись о закрытую дверь, внимательно разглядывает парня, не прекращая курить. Ему идет, думает Стив, смотря, как Баки затягивается, как он держит небрежно хрупкую сигарету в своих длинных пальцах, которые определенно стоит называть грешными. Тем временем Баки продолжает в упор смотреть на него, мягко ухмыляясь, а потом подносит сигарету к губам Стива, позволяя тому затянуться. Стив не может отвести взгляда от Баки ни на секунду, и ему кажется, что глаза мужчины темнеют, когда он убирает сигарету. 

\- Ты влюблен в меня? – тихо спрашивает он, и у Стива лишь остается сил на то, чтобы тупо кивнуть. 

Баки удовлетворительно хмыкает и, опять затянувшись, кладет руку на затылок Стива, притягивая к себе и крепко целуя. Сигарета где-то тлеет рядом с его щекой, но Стиву не до этого, он слишком сосредоточен на горьком вкусе чужих – или уже нет – губ. 

Впервые за несколько лет Стив просыпается не один.


	5. Chapter 5

Улицы Бруклина заносит снегом, и Стив, каждый раз смотря на них из-за окна квартиры, только ежится, радуясь тому, что он сейчас в тепле. Во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Стив так влюблен, влюблен безраздельно, отчаянно и невыносимо. При одной лишь мысли о Баки – его, господи, Баки – сердце начинает стучать так сильно, что кажется, скоро выпрыгнет из его груди, а сам он умрет от распирающих его чувств. Тела Стива недостаточно для того, чтобы вместить всю его любовь к этому человеку. 

Они блуждают по улочкам города, и Баки выигрывает в тире для него плюшевого медведя. Они валяются до полудня в кровати, просто наслаждаясь телами друг друга, и Стив, смотря на Баки сверху вниз, все еще не может сдерживать стоны лишь от одного вида. Баки варит Стиву по утрам его любимый кофе, помогает вешать красивый тюль, таскает его мольберты и при каждом удобном случае целует его губы, руки, в принципе куда придется, и Стив действительно не понимает, чем заслужил это счастье. 

Стив не знает, как описать всю эту гамму эмоций, какую он чувствует к этому мужчине. Как описать это чувство, когда ты слышишь ночью его голос, шепчущий тебе на ухо? Когда тебе не нужно фотографий, чтобы вспомнить, как выглядят его изящные руки или глаза цвета бруклинского неба – ведь ты зарисовал их сотни и сотни раз, и Баки все смеется над этим, но позволяет продолжать рисовать. Когда ты оборачиваешься и ищешь его в толпе, и знаешь, что он там, всегда рядом с тобой, всегда готовый помочь тебе и быть с тобой до конца. Когда он склоняет голову, прикрывая ладонями огонь дешевой зажигалки, и закуривает сигарету. А после смеется, вспоминая первый поцелуй в темном переулке. Когда он крепко обнимает тебя теми ночами, о которых обычно по утру не говорят. Стиву кажется, что ни один из языков мира не сможет в достаточной мере описать всю его любовь к Баки Барнсу. 

А Баки лишь смеется и притягивает Стива к себе, сжимая в своих руках его замерзшие ладони.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив постепенно узнает Баки, и это заставляет влюбляться в него все сильнее и сильнее. Баки рассказывает ему о своей семье, о войне и армии, о своих друзьях, обо всем. Любая новая мелочь, которую примечает Стив, словно отпечатывается в его сознании, и он не забывает ничего, что касалось бы Баки. Он помнит, какой чай тот пьет, сколько кладет ложек сахара, какие сигареты курит, какие его носки любимые, а какие нет. Помнит каждую ночь, в которой Баки просыпается от мучающих его кошмаров, и тогда Стив в своих руках, маленьких по сравнению с Баки, держит запястья любимого и целует так сильно, как только возможно.

Наступает весна, когда Баки предлагает Стиву переехать к нему. И он рад покинуть свою квартиру, в которой невозможно было находиться, если там нет Барнса. Теперь на его брелке тихо позвякивают ключи, которые ему дал Баки, и Стив все чаще улыбается.

Они любят проводить времени в Центральном парке – Стив рисует прохожих или природу, а Баки, пристроившись рядом, читает книгу или готовится к экзаменам в колледже, в который он вернулся после возвращения в Нью-Йорк. А когда Барнсу надоедает все, он начинает докапываться до парня, пока не валит на зеленевшую траву и не целует до исступления. 

Они много целуются, как дорвавшиеся. Стив сидит верхом на Баки, они раскуривают один на двоих косяк, смеются, пьют вино и виски прямо из горла, занимаются любовью, где придется, и каждый раз как первый – Баки заставляет дрожать Стива и умолять о большем, и тот ему дает все.

Наташа и Клинт часто приглашают их на ужин, вместе по выходным они устраивают пикники, и всегда Стив чувствует рядом с собой присутствие Баки. Который всегда заразительно смеется. Который касается его руки каждый раз. Который треплет его волосы. Который обещает, что будет с ним до конца.

Кажется, Стив счастлив.

В один вечер они возвращаются с очередного вечера с друзьями, когда Баки срывает цветущую сирень и дарит ее Стиву, а потом заправляет маленький цветок ему за ухо. И Роджерс, глупый Роджерс, не может отвести от него взгляда, так и стоит просто у фонаря, пока Баки сосредоточенно смотрит на него, продолжая гладить по щеке. 

И тогда Стив понимает одну простую вещь: то, что происходит сейчас, однажды закончится. Потому что все это нереально, потому что все имеет свойство заканчиваться. Потому что они не в сказке, и все близкие люди всегда покидают Стива рано или поздно. Что, по сути, конец близок. Он откидывает голову, что-то бормочет невнятно и не замечает печального взгляда Баки. Они идут дальше, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

Той ночью Стив не может уснуть.


End file.
